Fame Isn't Enough
by AthenasGrace14
Summary: Annabeth is the leader of a famous band and when her record company forces her to do a collaboration with a new band. Will she find inspiration with the new band that she has been looking for? Percabeth!


Percy Jackson FanFic

Fame Isn't Enough

Annabeth's POV

I heard a knock on my door. My manager entered. " We got the duet for you album ready." Reyna said happily. See I'm Annabeth Chase. I lead sing in this band called Athens Grace with my best friend Thalia Grace. We just got done touring our depute album and now we are working on our sophomore album and the record company wants a collaboration duet with us and another band that might be future signing for the company. That's if they are good and we like them.

" Who are we singing with?" I asked her.

" The guys from Olympians. They are from LA and have really good sound. I found some YouTube videos. You might want check them out. They will be here in two days to come meet you and Thalia." I gave her a faint smile to seem excited because she seemed happy about it. I haven't ever heard of the them might as well look them up. I pulled out my laptop and got some info on these guys. There were two main guys as far as I could tell. They only really played in small cafes and bars. They did covers of OneRepublic, Coldplay, The Maine, Maroon 5, and other famous bands. They were good and got nice comments. They never sang a song they wrote or they didn't put it on here. How are we going to write something when they don't write their own music? This is serious because we are writing a love song and it's hard to write a love song when you never been in love. I should know because it has never happened to me. I leave that stuff to Thalia. She has been in "love" more than anyone I know. But she's never fallen in love. She just has sex a lot. ha. I can't write my feeling like that anyway. I have tried but it's hard when you have no inspiration.

Percy's POV

Wow. I can't believe we landed a gig with Athens Grace. This was big. They were big in our industry. I wrote some stuff for us to go off on. It's stupid though. I never really been in love so I can't really write a song about it. We got lucky with out first hit. It helps having good looks, I guess. Nico and I walk up to the doors to meet Annabeth and Thalia. I am nervous but I don't them to see it so I put on my brave face and walk in. Our managers introduce us but I am not really paying any attention to them.

"We will leave you guys to get to know each other and get to work."Leo, my manger stated as he walked out with the other girl. When we are finally alone I look up and find the beauty of her band. Annabeth Chase. Yeah I have seen her before but I never met her in person before. Nico and I usually don't got to the big parties and junk. It is just not what we want to be known for. Now I see what I have been missing. Her blonde curls and rockin body would have made any guy fall to their knees but what I could not stop looking at where her eyes. Light gray and stormy. They were intense but gentle. They could kill but at the same time drew you in. And I was at a loss of words. Nothing in this world had been more beautiful than those two orbs of clouds. After I had my staring moment I realized everyone was staring at me like I should say something. Nico nudged my side.

"Life to Percy. Sorry ladies he usually not this out of it."

"Uhh.. Hey I'm Percy." I gave out my hand. Thankfully they took my hand shaking it and stating their names with smirks on their faces . Man I looked like a total air head in front of two of the most important people of my career. This could be the gig that take the Olympians to star to superstar. Hopefully they don't judge on first impressions.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was a major dork. He kinda freaked me out. He just stared at me, not saying a word. Weirdo. But I have to admit he was not bad looking. Tall, fit, shaggy black hair, and a pair of pretty sea green eyes. When he finally spoke he seemed embarrassed. I would be too if I got caught checking someone out in front of everyone. It's not like I didn't him but I pulled it off better. He seemed cool though. He was good at what he does. I already knew that. I have seen guys that know they are good. He seemed humbled that he was actually here. It was a big deal but you know how guys are sometimes. They can be douche bags at times and most guys in our industry were. But Percy was different somehow.

I then decide to stop thinking about Percy and got to business ." Do you guys have any ideas on the song we are writing?"

"Uh...Yeah, we started some ideas but wanted your input on lyrics and notes too." Percy said. He took out his guitar and fished through a lot of papers. Are all those ideas? Gosh he wrote a whole lot more than I do. I thought he never wrote songs or at least he never played them. He handed me some sheets.

"I'll will look though these tonight. We also wrote some ideas but they aren't anything yet."

"I could come over to your house and we could work on lyrics. I mean if you want." Percy suggested. He was nice but I want to keep this relationship professional. Well he was cute and a part of me did want to know him more. Stupid green eyes. It's always the eyes. UGH! You just met him. You can't date him. He is just here to shoot his career to a new level. Nothing more.

"That sounds good. I'll have Reyna give you the address." I caved. It wouldn't hurt. We are just writing lyrics. That's it. Nothing could happen from that.

"Ok. I will be there around eight tonight. I don't want to waste any time so you can get your album out as soon as possible." With that note. They left to get settled into their hotel rooms.

" So what do think of our co workers?" I asked Thalia.

" Well Nico is seems cool. I think we are writing the music. That's what he does in his band and Percy writes lyrics. And I mean why not? It will shake things up and might be good for us."

" Yeah. I guess. For the album."With that I left the studio and went home to get things set up for lyric writing with Percy.

Percy's POV

It is 8:00 and I am at Annabeth's house. Annabeth is pretty but I need to focus on the music and lyrics. This was suppose to get Olympians the big break that we needed to become super stars and a world tour. Being in a band has been my dream all my life and I'm getting the chance to live it. A girl will not be the reason for me not to live it. Even if it is a girl like Annabeth. I need this relationship to be strictly professional. I knock on her door. After waiting a few seconds Annabeth comes to the door. She smiles at me.

" Hey. Your late. Come in." I walk in her house. It was pretty huge but simple. Nothing I expected from a rock-star's house. " The studio is this way, if you will follow me." I followed her down the hall from the door to a huge room. Wow. That's what I want when I get big: a personal studio. This place was cool. Every instrument you could even dream of playing with all the equipment to record it.

" This is amazing. I have always wanted one but never had enough cash to do it. But I almost got it one time but things happen and I had to use the money for that." I don't know why I was pouring out my dream to her like that but seemed to understand.

" Yeah. This is second favorite room in the house. I have a personal library too. That is my favorite room. I get a lot of my ideas from the things I read." I laughed. She scrunched up her face. "What's so funny?"

"O..Nothing. I just never ever saw you as a bookworm. It made me laugh because I didn't see it before. Sorry." She laughed at me. Here I am being a total dork again. She took out the papers I had let her gave at earlier. She got this serious look on her face.

"I looked over the songs that you wrote. They are really good." that comment made me raise a eyebrow but then she continued. " I just didn't feel any emotion put in these words. It is suppose to express how you feel about this girl and I can't get that feeling." She was right. There was no emotion. I knew that when I wrote it down. It is hard to write a duet love song if you never been in love before. But it's what the record company wants and they always get what they want. Annabeth knew that. So I'm stuck writing a song about something I have never really felt for someone except my parents but I don't think that counts.

" I know. It sucks. I haven't had any inspiration to write a song like that. I went off stuff I had seen in movies but nothing real. That's why there is no feeling because I never had that toward someone before." I felt shame in all my words. She probably thinks that I'm a loser by now. I was suppose to have been in love at least once by now but I only had a few girlfriends and it never got serious. I looked up at Annabeth, meeting her eyes. I began to feel the melting feeling again like at the studio. What she does to me. No one has ever made feel like this. She saw something and quickly looked away. I blushed. " So how are going to fix this song?" I asked because I had no idea how. She looked back up and handed me a guitar. " I have an idea." she said. And that we worked the rest of the night.

Annabeth's POV

Working with Percy has been great. We have been writing down lyrics for our song every night for two weeks now. We are almost finished. We are trying to match the lyrics with the music Nico and Thalia wrote for us. It was good melody and I was very impressed with it. And matching the lyrics with it wasn't as bad either. These past weeks Percy and I have became really close. He is just so funny and understands everything I tell him. It is easy being normal with him and that's hard for a famous musician. Sometimes I even catch myself staring at him. It is his stupid sea green eyes that are just so great. That stupid smile that I can't get away from. And his hair always falls perfect on his face. Ugh.. I can't being doing this. He needs the big break and it will help us too. But at times I can tell he looks at me the same but it is really hard to read him. That just drives me nuts. I would never let him know this but I wrote some of the lyrics about him.

I am waiting in the studio for Percy. I wrote a new song on my own for the album and I was going over it before he came. Then I heard a knock at the door and Percy walked in. I gave him a huge smile which he returned. He sat beside me with his guitar in hand. " You ready to do this?" he asked. I nodded and we worked on it all night.

A bad storm had came in by the time we finished the song. It was bad. Wind was blowing hard and the rain was do hard you couldn't see 10 feet in front of you. Percy grabbed his coat and headed for the door. I ran in front of the door. " There is no way you are going out in that. You can't even see out there."

" But I need to go it's late and we start to record tomorrow."

" You can stay here. We can try to call Nico and tell him you won't make it. He will understand."

" Thanks Annabeth. I'm not calling Nico though. He said he had a date with Thalia and I don't want to disturb that." I knew what he meant by "date" . I was happy for Nico and Thalia. They have found someone that they love. They were perfect for each other. It's the happiest I have ever seen her. She told me the same the other day about Percy. I told her that I couldn't do that to him. It would just hold him back from his career. I'm glad I found an excuse for him to stay. I wanted him for a long time. To do something beside write music. That's the only contact we had. I didn't to push him into me. Even when I wanted to so bad. I just wish I knew how he felt. His lyrics were getting more intimate. I just hope that I was his inspiration. He was mine. I was just glad that I had him to keep company through this storm.

" It is problem no problem Perce. This place is huge. I have plenty of room for you." Really I wanted him to stay. He came up to him and gave me a hug. I hugged back. It was just a thank you hug but it was held out a lot longer than it should have. Not that I minded being close to him. I breathed him in. His sent was great. It reminded me of the ocean just like the his eyes did. He pulled away. I looked up at him. I couldn't help but to melt into his eyes. I then glanced down at his soft lips. Then I reminded myself that he was just here for his career. I pulled away and walked to the kitchen. He looked disappointed but followed me.

" I am starved. What do you want to eat?" I asked him. He looked up and just shrugged his shoulders.

" I am feeling bacon sandwiches." I give him this weird look but pulled out bread and bacon. As the bacon cooks Percy wonders off to the living room. He is going through my movie collection and then he finds my iPod dock. He pulls out his touch and hooks it up to the dock. Music fills the house. I''m Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance comes on. Percy starts to sing and dance. I can't help but to laugh. He grabs me and makes me dance. I am cracking up but play along and sing with him. As the song ends I end up twirled in his arms. We are both laughing so hard it brings up tears. Another song comes on but I don't know what it was because I was still in Percy's arms. We finish laughing. I look up at him. He smiles and lets go of me. Then we go eat.

After we ate, we both cleaned up the kitchen. " Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Percy. He smiled and nodded. He ran to the TV and put in a DVD. I sat on the couch and he sat beside me.

"What are watching?" I asked. I scooted closer to him. And leaned my head on his shoulder.

He smiled at me. " The Dark Knight. I love Batman!" Then he put his arm around me. It felt right. All of a sudden I got the urge to look up at him. He was already looking at me. Neither of us paid any attention to the movie. I sat up but not taking a eye off him. I laughed at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I want to." He gave a playful smile. I playfully hit him on the arm. " Ow. That hurt."

"No it didn't." He still looked upset still so I bent down and kissed his arm where I hit him. "Better?"I asked him.

"Yes but you missed." I looked at him confused. I missed? No I kissed him where I hit him. Then it hit me. I missed. I smiled. Then he moved closer to me. Inches away from me. He whispered " I'll get it." Then he moved in closer. He glanced away from my eyes but quickly came back meeting my eyes. Then our lips barely touched. He moved in closer slowly pressing against me. I started to kiss him. He seemed surprised but kissed back. He pulled back and looked at me.

"What?" He smiles at me and says. "I was making sure I wasn't dreaming." I laugh and pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. After what seemed like hours of kissing, I snuggled against Percy's chest. His warm body and heart beat made my eyes feel heavy until I feel asleep in his arms.

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth fell asleep in my arms. This couldn't have been more perfect. I knew we this would end sometime because of our careers but at this point I am willing to give it all up. She made me happy. I knew what I felt toward her because no one ever had made me feel this way. EVER. I know that I love her. I grabbed up the woman I loved and took her to her room. I tucked her in her bed and left to find a spare bed. I then feel asleep with Annabeth's lips on my mind.

I felt someone shake. Then I realized that was Annabeth. " Come on Percy wake up. We have lots of work to do." I respond ugh and shift away from her. I know if I see her I'll become weak and give in. " Okay be that way. I guess you don't want breakfast." Had to be strong. It's hard to resist food. " I guess you never want to kiss me again then." That got my attention. I rose out of the bed and pecked her on the lips.

"Now who is crazy enough to not want to kiss you." I said pulling her next to me giving her another kiss. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked to the door way. " Lets go we need to go. We have to go get you changed and something to eat before we record." With that I got up and headed out the door with Annabeth to go my room and get ready. I grabbed her hand as we walked toward my hotel. It was only a few blocks away. When we got to my room,well actually it's Nico's and mine room. We had a budget so we shared. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. I looked over at Annabeth to see if she seen the same thing I did. By look of it she did.

In Nico's bed was not just Nico but Thalia too. I knew he liked her but I'd never think they would actually sleep together. Both of their clothes were everywhere in the room. I am glad I didn't come back to find them in the act. I quickly closed the door. I looked over at Annabeth and we started to crack up. I decided to call Nico and surprise him. This was Annabeth's idea not mine by the way. I got my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello."he answered. His voice was raspy and tried.

"Dude, where are you at? Don't you know we record today. It's the biggest deal for us and your blowing it by being a hour late." I tried to sound mad but it was hard to hold back the laughter.

"Aww..Man. I'm sorry. I just got carried away with...something. I'll be there in 10 min."

"Okay. Hurry. You haven't seen Thalia have you? We can't find her. She's not at her house and not answering her phone."

"Uhh.. No I haven't seen her. She'll show. Be there in a bit." With that he hung up and we heard craziness in the room. We sat on the other side of the hallway waiting for them to come out. When the door opened came out Thalia and Nico half dressed holding hands. They look up and both got really red. Annabeth and I started cracking up.

"We caught you." I taunted. Thalia got real red. She was mad she got caught.

" Wait. You just got back. Where have you been?" Nico caught on. Suddenly it didn't seem so funny.

" I had to stay at Annabeth's because of the storm." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you stayed because of the storm." I didn't want to leave but my excuse was legit and true. I wouldn't have stayed if it wasn't for that storm.

"Yes. The storm. Then Annabeth and I went to bed. She went to hers and I went to mine. And we both had our clothes on." I could see Annabeth busting up with laughter. I left out the kissing. I figured she didn't want to tell just yet. Nico lowered his head. I went in the room with that horrible picture still engraved in my brain and showered and changed for recording. Nico did the same. After we finished we walked to the studio to record our song together.

Annabeth is amazing. Her voice, lyrics, well everything about her is great. We got in the studio and our bands started playing our song.

**Annabeth**

Percy

_Thalia_

All

_**Percy and Annabeth**_

We Are Young

**Give me a second I need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state**

**My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seats been taking by some sunglasses **

**askin about a scar**

And I know I gave it to you months ago

I know your trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies

You know I'm trying hard to take it back

so if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight 

we are young

So lets set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun 

Tonight 

we are young

So lets set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun 

_Now I know that I'm not all you got _

_I guess that I just thought _

_maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

**But our friends are back**

**So lets raise a cup**

**cause I found someone to carry me home **

Tonight 

we are young

So lets set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight 

we are young

So lets set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Carry me home tonight 

Just carry me home tonight 

Carry me home tonight 

Just carry me home tonight

The world is on my side

I have no reason to run

So will someone come and carry me home tonight

_The angels never arrived _

_But I can hear the choir _

_So will someone carry and carry me home_

**Tonight **

**we are young**

_**So lets set the world on fire**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun** _

Tonight 

we are young

So lets set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

_Than the sun _

_**So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down**_

_**I'll carry you home **_

_**Tonight**_

We finished the recording. Wow. It sounded even better than I thought it would. I ran over and gave Annabeth a huge hug and small peck on the cheek. Leo and Reyna were clapping in the back. I have never had that much fun recording before. Soon that single would be out on Itunes for the world to hear and hopefully buy.

Annabeth's POV

It has been a week since we released out the single and the song shot off big time in the charts. We have been number one on MTV, Billboard, and Itunes for the whole week. This song is the biggest I have ever released so far. We are going to do a benefit concert tomorrow for kids at the children hospital. Percy was really excited about it. He was nothing like other guys that have fame. He is very humble and down to earth. But he has never been as big as he is about to be.

Right then I heard a knock at my door. I got off the couch and scooted towards the door. There stood Percy in my doorway the a giant smile on his face. He bent down and gave me a small kiss and walked in my home like it was his own. It has been a month now and he came every day. He walks over to the lounge chair and sits down.

"So whats up?" I ask him siting on the couch.

" If your not doing anything I'd like to take you somewhere."

"I am clear for the day and night but where are you taking me?"

" That is a secret. I have the whole day planed. We are meeting Thalia and Nico later. But its all a surprise."

" You know I hate not knowing what is going on." He smiled. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Yes I know. That's the fun of it but I promise it will be worth it in the end." He gave me those green eyes that I just couldn't resist.

"Okay. I'll play along. But I will not be blindfolded." He nodded in agreement. I went upstairs and changed into three quarter length button up some denim short shorts and my low tops. When I came down Percy smiled like a idiot and took my hand.

I had no idea where he was taking me. He had a driver take us across the city. I looked at Percy trying to get him to cave but he caught on and said I promised. Then the car came to a stop. We were at a hospital.

Percy's POV

I took Annabeth to New York Children Hospital. This is a big deal to me. I had a sister that was a cancer patient here. Annabeth had a confused look on her face as we got out of the car. I turned toward her. She looked at me with those gray eyes.

" Ok our first stop is at the New York Children Hospital." I took her and we sat on a bench just outside the entrance. " The reason I brought you here is because I had a little sister here that once was a patient. And when I told you that I almost got a recording studio but something came up."She nodded. Still a little confusion in her eyes. " Well my sister got cancer and my mom couldn't handle the payments so I gave it all to her." I could feel water forming in my eyes. This was a touchy subject for me. " My sister stayed here for a year under the hospitals care. She has acute leukemia. It's a blood cancer and her odds for living were almost impossible. She had fought so hard for her life. But it was too late. The cancer had reached her spinal cord. I donated my membrane for her but it didn't work. At the end of that year she died." I was crying by then. I never talked to anyone about this. I didn't look up at Annabeth. " That's why we are just now working on our album after three years after. That it has taken us such a long time to get a break and be big." I took in a deep breath. It felt like tons of weight just floated off my shoulders. It felt good to tell someone. Annabeth was silent for a long time. I looked up at her. Her gray orbs were watery. I pulled her in for a hug. Her tears got my shirt wet but I didn't mind. I held my mother while she cried many times. I pulled Annabeth off of me and held her shoulders. " I brought you here to be apart of something I like to do. I promised Allie that once I became famous I would come and sing to her and her friends here at the hospital. I brought my guitar everyday to see her when we tried my first album . Once she died, I stopped. I have had such guilt. I felt like I was letting her down. I am coming back for the first time today since she passed. I scheduled us to visit some sick kids not just with cancer but with all kinds of problems. I said we would sing and sign some stuff. Your okay with this?" Tears started to run down her cheeks. I put my hands on her face and wiped away the wetness.

" Yeah. I'll do anything. But why do you want me to be with you? I mean Nico lived through this too. It seems more logical for him to help you through this." Her eyes were going a million miles a hour. She was trying to understand my reasons.

" Yes. Nico was apart of this but he gets really upset and I hate seeing him that way. I brought you so I can show you the reason for me to make music and I wouldn't want anyone else in the whole world with me besides you here. But I have to ask you something first."

"Yeah. I'll do anything. What is it?"

" If I can't handle it, I need you to still go on without me. You have to promise not to come after me and stay for the kids. I'll be fine."

"I promise." She gave a faint smile. I smiled at her for reassurance.

" Okay. So lets give these kids a show that they will never forget." I then took her hand and we entered the sanitary hospital.

Annabeth's POV

We walked in the entrance of the hospital. I was still in shock about Percy telling me about his sister. My feelings for him grew stronger. He wanted me to be apart of the pain that drove him to music. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to take back all the mean things I once had said about him and why he was never social. It wasn't his choice for not coming. His life was put on hold for her. She meant a great deal to him. Just the way she said her name and the tears in his eyes. He has truly gone through hell. I want to know more about Allie. I want to help kids like her now. Charity wasn't big for us but it will be now. We went up a spiral staircase. Percy had his guitar. On the second floor there was this room filled with painted butterflies. Butterflies were in every place possible. On each one was the a child's name. At the end of the room was a small stage. It had a piano and a few mics. I knew it wasn't the biggest performance Percy has done but I knew this was the most important to him. We got set up and waited for the kids. I went outside to think. I watched doctors running back and forth. There was so much lab coats and scrubs it was hard to count. It was a hospital but I had never been inside one before. Not like this. Percy then came and sat beside me. I put my head on his shoulder.

" You must have loved her." I admitted.

" Yes. I did love her very much. I would have done anything to just trade places with her. She was such a great person and so full of life. It's not fair that hers get cut short while people life full lives and do nothing with it." I could feel the hurt in his words. I knew what he meant.

" You are a great person too. We can't question fate. It is just what happens. I can't control it and neither can you. That's what makes each day so special because we never know when it's our last day here." I looked up at him. He stared at the people passing by. He didn't say anything but I knew he knew I was right. We stayed like that for a while until a doctor passed by. Percy shot up and gave this guy a hug. I stayed there on the bench. Percy and the doctor talked for a while. Then he brought me into the conversation. " Annabeth this Dr. Eric Dare. Dr. Dare this is Annabeth Chase. He was my sister's hematologist when she was here." I shook the doctors hand. He had big but soft hands. He was a tall man with wavy blonde hair. He looked like Superman as Clark Kent with his glasses on. " Hello, it's nice to meet you. I am pleased to see Percy back to his old self again. We were worried about him here. His sister was a special one and her brother was more depreciated than anyone I have seen before." Percy had a slight smile on his face. " Well it was good to see you but I must go. I have some appointments to attend to." He smiled at me then walked away towards the elevators. Percy then turned toward the stage room and I followed.

I finally figured out what I was going to preform when some kids started showing up. I was behind the small curtain and I watched a few kids come in at a time. It was thirty minutes before we start but I guess it takes them a while to get settled. Every child had an IV and were pushing it around. Most were bald but some had their hair. They all looked pale and tiny. They had trouble walking and looked weak. But with all that was going wrong with them they had smiles on their faces. Most had only one parent with them but others had both and sister or brother. It made me think of Percy and what he went through. He watched someone he loved die and he couldn't ever get that back. Before I realized it was time to start. Percy was going on first then I would take over. I knew this was hard for him but he wanted to do this for his sister. The crowd had grown. There was about fifty kids and their families. I had played in bigger arenas but I had butterflies. Percy started with one of his older songs: Good Life. He said to pick happy songs for the kids. He did a great job with it. All the kids were smiling and singing along with him. He let someone else play his guitar while he went out through the kids and sat with them. Dancing in the aisles. He was having fun and making these kids day. When his first song was over he went back up on the stage. He sang another one then he did something that we did not plan on. He introduced me and told them that we were going to sing together. Everyone clapped and cheered when they heard my name. Surprising there wasn't any press here to get all this. I walked on stage and looked at Percy confused but smiled at the kids in the room. " Hello everyone." I sated as I sat down on the stool next to Percy. He handed me sheet music to "If the Moon Fell Down". He then explained it was one of his new songs that he just wrote and I was going to help him with it. He took his guitar and started to play. My parts of the song was underlined.

Annabeth

Percy

_Both_

If the Moon Fell Down

Everytime I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast

I know it's much too soon to tell

I'm hoping this will last

Cuz I just always want to have you right here by my side

The future's near but never certain

So please stay here for just tonight

I musta done something right to deserve you in my life

I musta done something right along the way

I just can't get you off my mind

And why would I even try?

Cuz even when I close my eyes 

I dream about you all the time

Cuz I just always want to have you right here by my side

The futures near but never certain 

At least stay here for just tonight

I musta done something right to deserve you in my life 

I musta done something right alone the way

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_

_there would be nothing to worry about at all_

Because you make the whole world shine

_As long as you here everything will be alright_

_I musta done something right to deserve you in my life _

_I musta done something right alone the way_

With every word he sang I thought he was speaking to me. He wrote this? He told me when we met he couldn't write a song about loving someone because he never been in love before. He said he never had inspiration before and now he writes something like this. It was great song. I will have to ask him about it later but now I'm up. I sing a couple songs that was on old album. I just like seeing these kids faces. This one of the only moments for happiness they have and I get to be apart of it.

Percy's POV

I missed Allie so much. She was my everything. After she was gone I couldn't stand being in New York so I left to LA and tried to get signed. That didn't work out until we got with Leo and he got us this duet. I didn't want to come back but I did it for our career. Then when we got here I met Annabeth. She made the hurt go away. The pain I had been carrying seemed to go away when she smiled and laughed. Then things got real scary when I wrote that song. I confessed to her I have never been in love and now I go and do this. I only know one thing and I am not sure how I can do this. I think I am in love with Annabeth Chase. I realized this when I watched her sing and how she dealt with these kids. She was very understanding and cared for them. Even though she was a mega star she was normal and fun. I want to tell her everything but she doesn't feel the same about me. Yeah, we kissed but she still hadn't made up her mind. I can tell. She is real quite and her eyes are always calculating. She is trying to figure out stuff. I can give her time.

After about two hours with the kids they have to leave. I grab Annabeth and we leave the hospital. The hardest part of the day is over. We walk down the streets of New York. I have missed this place.

" Where are we going now?" Annabeth asks taking my hand. I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

" We are meeting Nico and Thalia in Central Park."

" Okay." We walked in silence all the way there. There was so much I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. When we got to our meeting spot Nico and Thalia were no where to be found. We sat on the bench. I don't know what took over but I couldn't hold it anymore.

" Annabeth." She turned to look at me. Her eyes fixed on mine. I wanted to melt. " Um..I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath.

" Wait. Don't say anything because I need to tell you something too."

" Okay. Go ahead."

" First: I want to know who that song was about. Who was the inspiration for it? You told me you couldn't write those songs."

" Well, yes, I did say that. But something about me changed from that day. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I wrote that song about you. You were on my mind the whole time. I meant each word. Annabeth I am in love with you." Tears started to form in her eyes. I knew it was to soon to tell her. She doesn't feel the same. I look away from her. It's hard to see her upset.

" Percy" I look back at her. My eyes are watery. " I love you too." She puts her arms around my neck. I embrace her in a strong hug. I sent of her hair is intoxicating. I could hold her forever and be happy. She pulls away. I move down to kiss her lips. She kisses me back. Then it gets deeper. She pushes harder. Usually I would never kiss in public but this was special. Then I heard a loud cough.

We pulled away to see Nico and Thalia laughing at us.

" Finally. It's about time." Nico said holding Thalia by the waist.

" Yeah. Just the way they looked at each other and always being together." Thalia stuck her fingers in her mouth making gagging sounds. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and took my hand. We walked to a restaurant. It was a fancy steak house. We ate our dinner and sat around and talked about the day we had. Thalia and Nico went visit Allie's grave. He is weird with death and he feels a connection if he visits the last place he saw them. I couldn't do that. It would be too hard. I paid for our check and we exited the restaurant. Thalia and Nico said they were going to walk to Thalia's house which was like four blocks from the restaurant. Annabeth and I took a taxi to about two blocks from her house. We did this so if anyone was following us we could lose them before making it back to the house. Luckily no one seemed to care that we were out in the city. I walked Annabeth right up to her door. " This has been the best day of my life." She smiled. I went down to give her a kiss. " I wish this day wouldn't end" I confessed. I turned around to leave her standing in the doorway of her house. I was almost down the steps when she said "Wait!"

Annabeth's POV

He said he didn't want this to end. I didn't want him to go either. I loved him. This was the first time I had truly been in love with someone. He turned away, walking down the steps. He didn't want to leave and didn't want him to so why does he have to. He isn't leaving me after telling me he loves me.

"Wait!" He turns around. " Why don't you stay? If you don't want to go, just stay here with me." He smiles and walks back up the stairs. He looks at me. Those green eyes drive me crazy. I raise up and put my arms around his neck. He then puts his hands on my waist, pulling me in closer to him. We moved into the house. He closed the door with his foot not leaving my lips once. We both broke off for air and then made our way to the couch. I feel down on my back. Percy moved on top of me straddling me at the waist. He puts all his weight on top of me coming down for a kiss. His hands stay at my waist. Then he pulls off. " What's wrong?"

" I can't do this." He says. I get this confused look on my face. He didn't want to be with me. I was too pushy and drove him away. " I want to but I want this moment with you to be romantic and perfect." He was so sweet and caring. Gosh, I love this kid.

" That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

" I just want to wait. I kinda promised Allie. Well actually, we promised each other we would wait till we were married. She didn't want me to end up like those celebrities that hop from girlfriend to girlfriend and have kids with each. So we made a pact: wait till mirage. I want to keep it for her." He is the best guy I have ever met in my entire life. So faithful and passionate.

" Have I ever told you that I love you?" He smiled at that.

" Yes, matter of fact, not to long ago." I sat up and put my head on his shoulder. " So what about you?" He asked me. I knew he still had his mind on what we were close to doing.

" Nope. Never. Frankly I have never really wanted to do anything till now. I have had boyfriends but they didn't even dare trying something. They knew that I could make it where they wouldn't be able to do it ever again." He just laughed putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Good to know. I won't try anything." I cracked up.

" Your different. You respect me and my space. Which is one of the reasons I love you."

" Well I'm glad you trust me. I love you for that." I put out a big yawn and rubbed my eyes. I was very tired but I didn't want to sleep.

" You should go to bed. You had a big day and an even bigger one tomorrow." I nodded in agreement and headed for the stairs. I watched as started for the door.

" Where are you going? I asked you to stay. I meant it. So lets go to bed." He just shrugged and followed me up the steps. He went into the spare room. I went into my room and changed into my sleep stuff. I was so sleepy but I couldn't knowing Percy was just a room over. So I got up and walked in his room. I knocked on the door then entered. He was sitting up on his bed shirtless. My knees became weak when I saw his perfect six pact. " Perce, I can't sleep will you come a lay with me? Please?" I put out my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

" Fine. I'm coming." I clapped and hopped happily back to my bed. He shuffled in my room. Sadly he put a shirt on. He didn't want the temptation. Sucks for me. He snuggled in the covers and put his arm around me. " Night." He kissed the top of my head. Being next to his warm body made my eyes feel heavy and soon I was off dreaming about those stupid beautiful sea green eyes.

Percy's POV

I woke up with a bunch of blonde hair tickling my face. I looked and saw my arms around the most beautiful girl I have ever met. If you had told me I would be holding Annabeth Chase a month ago I would have laughed in your face. It's hard for me to believe I could land a girl like her. She amazes me in every way. I glance over at the clock. Three hours till the show. We need to get up. I gently shake her. " Annabeth it's time to get up." She didn't even move. I knew something that might get her up. " Annie, come on get up." She shot and gave me angry gray eyes.

" You know that I hate be called Annie." I just smiled at her.

" I know but it got you up. Come on we have a show to do." I went down a gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

We both got changed. I left some extra stuff at her house just in case I had an accident while we were writing. I was a klutz and something was bound to spill on me. But nothing did thank goodness because I needed to be fresh for my first benefit concert for the hospital. We met Nico and Thalia who were already setting up their guitars. I helped the crew with the mics and heavy equipment. I knew I didn't have to help, I just used to doing it myself I like it done a certain way. Annabeth was in the back reading one of her books. It was a hour till the Olympians would be on stage. I had to admit I was nervous. I haven't been on stage in three years. I could be a little rusty. Leo said some record companies were coming to sign a more permanent deal with us. We need that. Before I knew realized it was ten till I was up. I dash off towards the stage. Grab my guitar and go through the song plan. We were on time square playing to a live audience and all admissions were going to the hospital. The song we are doing are: Never Too Late, Something to Believe In, Apologize, Why, and We Are Young with Athens Grace. I hear screams all around me. I close my eyes and focus on one thing: Annabeth. The knot in my stomach starts to go away. I run up on stage and the band starts playing and I start doing my thing.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was so great up on stage. It would be hard to follow that up but we did. Nico and Thalia would fight over who got the bigger applause. We closed the show and I was not feeling an encore tonight. I just wanted to find Percy and tell him how great he did and spend the rest of the night with him. I ran all around back stage looking for him. Then saw this raven haired boy and Leo and this other guy talking in the back. I knew who that other man was. He was Neil Apollo, LA Records CEO. He tried to get us back when we first started but Thalia wanted to stay in New York. Percy shook hands and gave him a smile. I knew this would happen. He landed the biggest label in his career and he will go and leave me behind. This thought ripped at my heart. I loved him and he is leaving. He saw me and started jogging over to me. I didn't want him to tell me the bad news so I took off running. I ran until I found myself at the same spot in Central Park that we confessed our love just the day before. I just sat there and cried. The first person I really open up to slips out of my fingers so easily. I put my face in my hands. I then felt a weight on the bench. I look up and see Thalia sitting with me.

" I had a feeling you'd be here." She knew me better than anyone else. She had a little smirk on her face. I don't know why she was so happy. Nico will be leaving too unless he quit the band. " You ran off and didn't even hear the good news."

" What good news? I saw them with LA Records. They are leaving Thalia. I loved him and he leaves me for some deal. I can't handle that. He will go to LA and make an awesome album and forget all about me and us." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

" You don't think I know that? But you have to listen to him. You always jump to conclusions. I have Nico to lose to, ya know. Just talk to him and hear him out." I just nod. She was right. I would never admit that but it was true. I heard foot steps from behind us. I turned around to see Percy. He had worry in his eyes. They were glassy and watery like he was just as upset as I was. " I should go and find Nico." She took off toward the street.

" Thanks Thalas." Percy said. He came and sat beside me. " Well some record labels came to the show today. I talked to several of them." I was so mad at him. Why are is he telling me that he is leaving.

" So when do you go back to LA?"

" Two days" My heart sank. Such a short time.

" I guess this goodbye then." He scrunched up his eyes.

" I'll be back. We are going to put up the house for sell and move here."

" Why would you move here if you signed in LA?"

" You think I signed with LA. Nah, they wanted us but we said that there were better things here for us. We talked to some companies here too. We sign with NY Records tomorrow. I need your help finding a apartment. And if you could help me move here too?" He saying so much. He was staying. I was happy but it wasn't the best move towards stardom.

" Why didn't you go? I mean, I'm glad you didn't but you won't get as big here." he just laughed.

" You don't understand that I love you. When I told you that I meant it. There isn't enough fame or money that could keep me as happy as I am when I'm with you. I thought you knew that. You are my everything now. I wouldn't ever give that up. I love you Annabeth Chase. I have never been in love with someone more than I am right now. And do seriously think Nico would leave Thalia. Have you seen those two." I laughed and grabbed his neck. He pulled me piratically in his lap. He was mine and fame or anything will keeps us apart. I looked up and pressed my lips against his. We pulled away.

" Man, LA certainly doesn't have this" We both laughed. We sat there for the rest of the day planing our future together.

THE END


End file.
